A Dream Come True
by lilredridinghood98
Summary: What happens to two best friends when they fall into one of their favorite books.
1. Characters

**This is a story being co-written with my friend bamababe1999 and these are the only OC's**

**Name: McKenzie Hannah Ellis**

**Eyes: Blue/Gray**

**Hair: Black w/ purple streaks**

**Age:12**

**Height: Medium tall**

**Personality: funny and immature, nice (when she wants to be), loves just sitting around and talking to her friend.**

**Camp Clothes: Black AC/DC shirt, green and black plaid skirt, magic skull and crossbones bracelet (turns into bow and arrows),and combat boots.**

**Name: London Mystique Roberts**

**Eyes: Brown with specs of blue**

**Hair: Red w/ blue streaks**

**Age:13**

**Height: Shortish**

**Personality: has a temper, kindda weird,smart, loves to draw and read and play music, just loves to chill.**

**Camp Clothes: Black skinny jeans, white tanktop, black combat boots, signature ARMY jacket, and two hairclips one gold the other bronze (turns into daggars).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm so sorry I haven't in two months. School has been really hectic lately BUT, here you go.**

**LPOV**

About a week ago everything was normal. But now, not so much. My friend and I were just hanging out having a normal day.

Or so we thought.

Let us introduce ourselves, shall we? My name is London and this chic right here; standing right beside me is my best friend McKenzie. But, I'll explain everything to you later. Right now, let us start from the beginning.

While I was just chilling on my couch I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." I yelled to my mom. When opening the door and seeing who it was, I walked back in.

"Get me a Coke too, while you're at it." I say over my shoulder to my friend.

"Nice to see you too, Misty." She says while handing me my drink.

"What? You know I love you." I say while giving her my innocent smile. She just rolls her eyes and turns on the T.V.

Okay, let me explain mine and Zees friendship. It's based on mutual annoyances. That and our style, which is punk-like not punk-punk but punk enough. Her with her AC/DC shirt with a green and black plaid skirt, skull and crossbones bracelet, and black boots. And me with my black skinny jeans, white tank top, my signature green ARMY jacket, black combat boots and, bronze and gold hair clips. Why she wears skirts, I'll never know. And I bet you're wondering why she calls me Misty. Well, my middle name is Mystique and I just hate it and she knows that. So, she calls me Misty just to piss me off. But she's done it forever so I let it slide.

"Hey I'm hungry." She says and about right after she does the doorbell rings. After I answer it and bring in a pizza she says "How did you know?"

"I've told you" I say staring at her creepily "I'm physic." I joke.

"Yea, yea, yea." She says while laughing and grabbing a slice.

"Oh, did you finish re-reading the Percy Jackson series?" she asks with her mouth full of pizza.

"Yea, yesterday. Why?" I ask getting suspicious.

"Just measuring how long it takes you and your freakishly fast reading ability to finish a five book series." she says pausing for a while "Yep, you have beaten your previous record; five books in two days. Congratulations!"

"You suck" I say "just because you can't read as fast as I can doesn't mean you can tease me relentlessly about it." I say

"Whatever, smart one." she says.

"Says the bipolar one." I reply.

"What are you talking about? You are crazier than me." She says.

"Yea, you're right." I agree.

Hours later we were passed out in my room. I than felt someone shaking me. Opening my eyes I see I'm in the middle of some woods. I look over some and see Zee.

"Zee, wake up, Zee." I try waking her.

"Can someone explain to me what the hell is going on?" she asks as calm as she can.

"Yea, I second that notion" I say finally realizing that there is someone watching us.

"You are at Camp Half Blood of course." they reply

Zee and I look at each other saying simultaneously "What?"

**So there you go please review. Please,please,please! Constructive criticism is welcome. This is my first time writing so I know I'm a little suck but thanks for reading.**


End file.
